charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice Liddell
Alice Liddell is the main protagonist from Disney's 1951 film Alice in Wonderland and the book that the film was adapted from. The voice and the reference for animators of the character in the movie was done by Kathryn Beaumont, who also did the voice on the self-titled attraction at Disneyland as well as in other media involving Disney, including the TV series House of Mouse and the first Kingdom Hearts video game. Since 2005, she has been voiced by Hynden Walch. Appearance Alice is a very beautiful pre-adolescent girl, who can be considered cute, as she is quite young. Being of a higher born status, her skin is fair, as people in the higher classes in that time period often were. Alice also has long, thick blonde hair, just past shoulder length and big blue eyes. Her figure is slender, but in an pear shape despite being only a child. The most likely explanation is that she has started to wear corsets, as she's considered to be nearly an adult in the time period the film is set, if not then it's just the style she was drawn in or an illusion given by her dress. Alice's signature outfit is a light blue knee-length dress, with a white pinafore apron on top. Underneath her dress, she wears a corset, white petticoat, white stockings, frilly white knee-length pantalettes, black strapped Mary Jane shoes and a black bow in her hair. Voice Walt Disney himself had specific instructions for how Alice should sound. For the voice of Alice, Walt Disney wanted one "that would be English enough to satisfy British audiences and preserve the feeling of an English literary classic, but not so English that it would put off American audiences." He found that in young actress Kathryn Beaumont. Within hours of her audition, Disney gave Beaumont the part. Like many Disney animated heroines, Alice was portrayed by a real life actress as reference material for the animators. This was performed by Beaumont, the voice of Alice. Alice was drawn looking a bit older than her story book counterpart, being about 10 or 12, but still keeping the wonder and childlike quality of a young girl. Personality Alice is depicted as a daydreamer first and foremost. Prior to arriving in Wonderland, she sat on the bank of a river listening to her sister reading lessons, which she didn't like as the book, her sister was reading, had no pictures, and claimed, "In my world, the books would be nothing but pictures!" This gives some idea of Alice's large imagination. And at first, Wonderland seemed like the perfect place for Alice, as it allowed her to indulge in her imaginings as well as her intense curiosity. However, Alice's quick temper and pedantic eagerness to show off her knowledge often proved to be bad qualities in Wonderland, and landed her in many precarious situations. Still she's seen as polite, honest, well spoken, lovely and respectful, if not given a reason to be otherwise. Appearances Alice in Wonderland Alice is sitting in a tree with her cat Dinah listening to a history lesson being given from her older sister, who repeatedly reminds Alice to stop daydreaming and pay attention. Alice slips away with Dinah, going off about "a world of her own". Near a brook, she spots a White Rabbit with a waistcoat and an over sized pocket-watch fretting endlessly over how late he is running. Filled with curiosity over what a rabbit could be late for, Alice hurries after the White Rabbit, begging it to wait. She follows the rabbit into a small rabbit hole, where the ground gives way and she tumbles end over end down an endless black hole. Her dress catches her fall like a parachute and after floating past assorted household objects such as chairs and pictures aloft in the hole, she lands safely at the bottom. She continues her pursuit of the rabbit to a round, cavernous room with doors on all sides. At one door in particular is a cheerful doorknob placed on a door too small for her. At the advisement of the doorknob, Alice eats and drinks various magical comestibles to fetch a key to the door and become the proper size to enter, but ends up growing too big for the room. Aggrieved at becoming so gigantic, the young girl begins to cry great drops of water that turn the room into a lake. Alice manages to shrink herself once more before she is washed safely through the keyhole and enters Wonderland. Once on the shore, she meets Dodo, who is having a caucus race with some friends. The White Rabbit appears and dashes into the nearby forest. Alice follows but is delayed by the appearance of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. The two comical chums entertain her with the story of The Walrus and the Carpenter until Alice realizes she is wasting time. Taking leave of the two, Alice finally stumbles upon the White Rabbit's home and meets him face to face, but he mistakes her for his housemaid Mary Ann. He orders her to retrieve his gloves from the house. While upstairs, Alice innocently eats a cookie from a jar on the table, but grows to giant size once again with her arms and legs shooting out the doors and windows of the house. Seeing what has happened, the White Rabbit enlists the help of Dodo, who resolves to set fire to the house and "smoke the monster out". Spotting a garden, Alice eats one of the rabbit's carrots and shrinks down to the size of an insect. Alice is then able to exit the house and resume her pursuit of the White Rabbit, who has realized how late he is and taken off. After losing the rabbit a second time, she has a marginally pleasant interaction with a bed of live, talking flowers, who enchant her with "All in the Golden Afternoon". However, when she fails to adequately answer their questions of who she is, they label her as a "weed" and rudely oust her from the garden. Afterwards, she encounters a snobby, hookah-smoking caterpillar who shows her a mushroom that can enlarge or shrink her before turning into a butterfly and flitting off. Alice breaks off two pieces of the mushroom and finds that a small nibble from one of the pieces returns her to normal size. She places the two pieces in her apron pockets and resumes her journey through the forest. Alice then meets the mischievous, perpetually-grinning Cheshire Cat, perched in a tree. After a vexxing conversation, the cat suggests she visit the Mad Hatter and March Hare (who is mad too). The cat vanishes into thin air and although she does not want to come across mad people, Alice pays them a visit. The two are at an enormous table laden with teapots and kettles, sipping tea, and celebrating one of their 364 unbirthdays. Alice and the duo become friends until they seem to be even madder than they appear. After several failed attempts at a civilized conversation, an exasperated Alice becomes fed up with their madness and storms away. As she continues on her way she realizes she has come to an unfamiliar part of the forest. Here she encounters a plethora of peculiar animals, who divert her attention even further into the unknown. A resigned Alice starts to believe she may never see her home again and sobs in distress. As she cries, the Cheshire Cat appears in a nearby tree, to her utter delight. Alice wails that she is done with following white rabbits and wants to find her way home. The cat directs her to a secret passageway to a twisting hedge maze surrounding a castle. Alice walks into the hedge maze and comes across a palace garden with white rose trees. She is befuddled to find a trio of cheery Spade playing cards armed with paintbrushes painting the roses red. The cards explain to her how they planted the white roses by mistake and they are trying to correct themselves since the penalty is losing their heads. Alice willingly lends a hand, but are halted upon the arrival of the Queen of Hearts, the diminutive king, and an entourage of spear-toting card soldiers. In panic, the three grounds workers try to shift the blame to one another, but the belligerent Queen sends them off to be executed. Alice tries to plea for them, but the Queen strongarms Alice into a game of croquet. Although she has played before, Alice is surpised to see the mallets and balls are flamingos and gophers respectively. The entire game operates under the Queen's constant threat of beheading. The card soldiers, serving as the brackets, are careful to place themselves in front of the rolling ball, and the flamingos and gophers dare not upset her. Alice is not so lucky with her own flamingo, who tickles, embarrasses, and wrestles with the girl. The Cheshire Cat appears in and out of gameplay, but only to Alice. The Queen is quickly angered by Alice's repeated claims that the cat is there. When the cat plays a trick on the Queen, she eagerly orders Alice's execution, but king manages to earn her a trial. Alice's trial is a convoluted, nonsensical proceeding full of irrelevant hearings from the March Hare and Mad Hatter and imaginary evidence against Alice. When the Cheshire Cat orchestrates another trick against the Queen, Alice receives the blame again. Alice gobbles down the pieces of mushroom in her apron and shoots toward the ceiling to tower over the courtroom. Alice brushes away the attacking card soldiers carelessly and refuses to leave the courtroom, despite Rule #42 stating that people more than a mile high cannot be present. Alice calls the Queen a "fat, pompous, bad-tempered old tyrant" just as she realizes the other mushroom piece has returned her to normal size. The Queen screams out "Off with her head!!" and the card soldiers swarm her. In the confusion, Alice escapes the castle and the hedge maze and flees through the previously visited segments of Wonderland. When she arrives back at the doorknob, she looks through the keyhole and sees herself asleep under a tree. She begs herself to wake up as the infuriated inhabitants of Wonderland advance on her. Alice awakens to the sound of her sister asking her to recite her history lesson. The dazed Alice only spouts out some nonsensical poetry, much to her sister's exhaustion. Alice then picks up Dinah and they all return home for tea time. Wonderland (comic) Though set after Alice leaves Wonderland, the comic shows the impact Alice's adventures left on the kingdom. Besides the trouble the White Rabbit and his maid Mary Ann have found themselves in, Alice has gained a cult following amongst the Wonderland denizens who dislike the rule of the Queen of Hearts. House of Mouse Alice makes numerous appearances in the animated series. Alice is usually seen drinking tea with The Mad Hatter. In Ask Von Drake, Alice was seen with the Hatter during the headcount of all the Disney character guests. In Dining Goofy, Alice was in her gigantic state, making it difficult to order her food on a regular sized computer. A Penguin Waiter then served Alice one of her "Drink Me" bottles, returning her back to her normal size. In the opening for the show, Alice can be seen with a few other Wonderland characters at Daisy Duck's reservation desk. Alice also appears in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Once Upon a Time in Wonderland On a spin-off of the TV series, Once Upon a Time, which will be called Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, Alice will be played by Sophie Lowe. Video games Mickey Mousecapade In this Nintendo game, Mickey and Minnie Mouse set off to rescue Alice from Maleficent (or the Queen of Hearts in the Japanese version). Kingdom Hearts series Alice is one of the Princesses of Heart who appeared in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. The world in which she appears is Wonderland, although whether or not this is her home world is debatable. Alice is the only member of the Princesses of Heart who's not of royal heritage (through marriage or lineage) aside from Kairi. Kingdom Hearts After falling down a rabbit hole into Wonderland and meeting a host of bizarre characters, Alice follows the White Rabbit to the Queen of Hearts' court where she's put on trial for supposedly assaulting the Queen with the intention of stealing her heart. Attempting to prove Alice's innocence, Sora is challenged to find evidence, and Alice is placed in captivity. While talking with her, Sora discovers that Alice might have accidentally stumbled upon an undiscovered system of world travel due to her arrival in Wonderland from another world. Later on, when Sora brings forth evidence of Alice's innocence, the Queen's anger at his attempts lead to a scuffle. As the Queen orders her subjects to attack Sora, Donald, and Goofy, Alice's cage is covered and lifted above the court so as to keep her out of Sora's reach. During the fight, Alice becomes abducted by the Heartless and taken to the world of Hollow Bastion, where a group of villains from other worlds, led by the witch Maleficent, are plotting to take over all worlds. Their plan happens to involve Alice who, as a Princess of Heart, has the power to open the Final Keyhole, and she's kept in stasis along with the other princesses. Upon discovering her disappearance, Sora and his friends continue venturing to other worlds, keeping an eye out for Alice so that they could return her to her world. Some time later, Ansem interferes with Maleficent's plan, using Alice's heart to create the Keyblade of People's Hearts. However, a selfless act by Sora restores Alice's heart. Upon awakening, she assists the other Princesses in defending Hollow Bastion from the darkness that is threatening to consume it. After Sora sealed the Keyhole, she remains behind in Hollow Bastion to protect the world. When the door to Kingdom Hearts is sealed, she is able to return to her own world. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Alice appears as a fragment of Sora's memories, a sort of doppelganger to her real self. Thus, the real Alice that Sora met in Kingdom Hearts is not aware of the following details. Alice's role is similar to her first appearance, but this time she is blamed for stealing the Queen of Hearts' memories. She manages to escape when Sora, unable to think of anything else, claims that he is the thief. After Sora defeats the real thief, a Trickmaster she assists Sora by tricking the Queen of Hearts into believing the she asked Sora and Alice to defeat the Heartless as proof of their innocence, and thus they are all saved from beheading. Kingdom Hearts II Although Alice doesn't appear in the game, her name is part of the password that allowed access to the DTD dataspace in Tron's world. Her name is the fourth name in the password. Kingdom Hearts coded Alice reappears once again in Wonderland in Kingdom Hearts coded, this time as a data duplicate, she is chased by a Heartless but Data Sora manages to save her, but she is about to introduce herself before she realizes she had forgotten her own name. So Data Sora looks around in Wonderland and find Alice's memory. When Sora finds all of Alice's memories, she gives him the ability, HP Gain. After the events in Data Wonderland are over, she wants Data Sora to make a trade for Attack Chain ++ and she can trade him a Wall Brace for it. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Alice is a major character in the game, appearing as a meet-and-greet character outside her attraction in Fantasyland. She also takes part in the attraction's mini game. In the game, girl players will wear her dress whereas boy players will wear the Mad Hatter's outfit. She is first seen at the Queen of Hearts' croquet game and later at the Mad Tea Party, where she assists the player in the dance mini game. Disney Princess Just as Megara, Alice served as a "princess" test at the beginning of the creation of the franchise. She appeared in a variety of products, even more so than Meg, which suggests that she was one step closer to becoming a princess official. Some examples of products that Alice has appeared: *Disney Princess Magazines: She appeared on various magazine covers official princesses. *Playmates Disney Princess: Little version from Alice, 15". *Disney Princess Sing Along Songs: Enchanted Tea Party and Disney Princess Sing Along Songs: Perfectly Princess. *It cited, and appears in the music video It's Not Just Make Believe. *Disney Princess: Storybook Little Dolls: Doll accompanying book that accompanies a story about Alice, Belle and Cinderella. *It is one of the princesses of heart in the game Kingdom Hearts. *Disney Princess Celebration Collection: A porcelain doll Alice is present in this collection. However, the fact of being a child, must have influenced a possible withdrawal from Disney to put her in the franchise. Songs Songs preformed by Alice in her movie. 1.In a World of My Own 2.How Do You Do and Shake Hands 3.All in the Golden Afternoon 4.Simon Says (Part 2 only) 5.The Caucus Race (Reprise) 6.Very Good Advice Disney Parks Alice appears as a common character at the Disney Parks worldwide. Most of the time, however, she does not sound as she did in the movie (a voice "that would be English enough to satisfy British audiences and preserve the feeling of an English literary classic, but not so English that it would put off American audiences"). She is also one of certain characters that can go on rides and attractions with park guests (the Tremaines, Aladdin and Jasmine, the white rabbit and even the Mad Hatter are just some of the others that can have fun in the park along with guests). She also appears in the parades too, such as the Celebrate A Dreams Come True Parade (with her Wonderland friends as well as Wendy Darling and Peter Pan). Disneyland Resort Alice's presence at Disneyland includes the popular musical chairs game daily at 2:30 p.m., participating in the daily Disneyland Marching Band concerts in the main entrance as the park opens and in front of Sleeping Beauty's Castle dancing with The Mad Hatter and selected children to "The Unbirthday Song" as well as being one of the star attractions on the "Dreams of Imagination" float with the Mad Hatter in the closed Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams spectacular, joined by those characters mentioned and a pair of acrobats dressed as playing cards. She has also been seen in the finale of Fantasmic! on the Mark Twain and has been known to make a venture to Disney California Adventure from time to time, specifically the Hollywood Studios location (soon to be called "Hollywoodland"), and also appears in Disney's Electrical Parade (formerly known as The Main Street Electrical Parade) there, or visit the World of Disney Store in Downtown Disney Anaheim. She also appears in two attractions: Alice in Wonderland (Disneyland attraction) and "it's a small world". Alice appears at the grand finale at the live nighttime spectacular World of Color in Disney's California Adventure park. Walt Disney World Resort At Walt Disney World, Alice and her friends can be seen at the Magic Kingdom, where at the present time, she participates in all parades, the England section of Epcot’s World Showcase and on occasion at Disney's Hollywood Studios, In addition, she can be found on the main bridge between Tomorrowland and Mickey’s Toon Town Fair on what is billed as “Alice and Mad Hatter’s Treat Party” trail during the Mickey’s Not-So-Scary Halloween Party hard ticket event in September and October along with the other characters mentioned. Alice hosts a daily “Tea Party” with The Mad Hatter at the Grand Floridian Hotel. International Parks Alice and her friends can also be found at Tokyo Disneyland, the Disneyland Paris Resort and Hong Kong Disneyland, all at the Tea Cups attractions or sometimes at the Alice’s Curious Labrynth at DLP, as well as in most of the parades. At Tokyo Disneyland, there is also a Queen of Hearts themed restaurant called “The Queen of Hearts’ Banquet Hall.” Alice is seen in as of 2010 in the Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade Dream Lights at that resort, she is represented as half of the second float in Disneyland Paris, after the growing scene in The White Rabbit’s house within the “Once Upon A Dream” Parade, and appears in the parades at the Hong Kong resort and theme park. Trivia *She is the first mainstream Disney Alice (as there was the Alice Comedies before that). *Alice is ticklish as when she is tickled by the flamingo, she is shown to be laughing. *"Alice" means "Noble and Kind". *Alice is one of the few human heroines who has not been seen barefoot in any of her media. The other heroines include Snow White, Eilonwy, and Belle. *She has the most skirt peeks of any female character, but none of them are in a sexual way of course, because she wears bloomers over her legs. *Her facial features are extremely similar to Wendy from Peter Pan. It makes sense, because her film movements and voice were taken from actress Kathrynn Beaumont. *The Alice in Tim Burton's movie is more independent and aggressive, rather than docile, dreamy and curious, like depicted in the 1951 adaption. This is due to the fact that the Alice in Tim Burton's movie is older than in the 1951 adaption. *Alice is not to be confused with the live-action Alice from the Alice Comedies. *Alice received her name after the daughter of Lewis Carroll's friend, "Alice Liddell". *Alice makes a minor cameo appearance at the beginning of Epic Mickey, on a book on Mickey's bed while he is sleeping. this mirrors the classic short "Thru the Mirror". *Depending on sources some state that in the original story Alice has one or two older brothers as well as an older sister. Though some claim she has five brothers either all older or two are younger. But most of the time it's either one or two older brothers. *According to Disneystrology book, her birthday would be on May 4th. *In story art stills by David Hall there is a scene called "Off With Her Head" or Labeled 'VII. It is a scene showing Alice being led to the gallows. This is perhaps the most macabre of all the story art seen so far. See also: *Wendy Darling Category:Human Category:Female Category:Attractive Female Category:Children Category:Heroines Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Category:Princesses Category:Blonde Hair